gota de esperanza
by itamisetsu
Summary: Esta historia nos cuenta la vida de kyoko una joven la cual siempre fue víctima de las bromas del destino. En su vida quiso enamorarse de verdad, pero sentía que el mundo no lo quería de esa forma. un encuentro y kyoko dudara sobre seguir con su idea de que el mundo y el destino jamás le permitirían ser feliz, ahora tenía una luz de esperanza la cual iluminaría este nuevo romance.


hola, bueno quiero presentar les esta historia que adapte con los nombres de los personajes de Skip Beat!, me explico: esta es historia una narracion parte de un cortometraje presentado para mi clase de castellano, en donde he usado los nombres de los personajes del anime a mi antojo.

* * *

Narración

kyoko continúo bajando las escaleras, cuando de reojo vio algo escrito en una de las hojas que llevaba entre sus manos. Se detuvo a mirarla y se percato que en ella estaba escrito el número de teléfono del chico que hace no más de 5 segundos atrás le había ayudado a recoger sus cosas.

Kyoko había decretado que ya era hora de olvidarse de las tonterías en las que creía de niña. Estaba claro que el mundo la odiaba, y aun más... continuamente le jugaba malas bromas, en especial en el amor.

Cada tarde después del colegio, se quedaba a apreciar la vista que le brindaban las ventanas de su salón de clases. Gastaba su tiempo mirando como las personas caminaban por distintos caminos hacia destinos distintos y desconocidos, de un lado a otro por las veredas y los cruces peatonales. Mientras hacía aquello, su mente ordenaba las ideas o pensamientos que solían vagar durante días y una de las que rondaba en ese momento era enamorarse...tal vez no de un príncipe azul, pero si conseguir un amor de esos que se llaman de primera vista. En el mismo instante se resigno de aquel sueño.

Su resignación fue gracias al recuerdo de shotaro; un chico que iba en su mismo curso cuando ella cursaba 4to básico. Kyoko recordó que solía mirarlo practicar de arquero durante lo recreo. En aquel tiempo le fascinaban sus movimientos, su energía, esas ganas de no rendirse por no haber atajado la pelota. Aunque lo que más disfrutaba mirar era cuando él le mostraba su manera de dominar la pelota.

El motivo de que él fuera el causante de su resignación es que el año en que cursaba 4to básico; el primer día de clases, luego de las vacaciones de invierno, el no apareció ni en clases ni en la lista de estudiantes de su curso.

Esa experiencia provoco que kyoko perdiera a su primer amor y las pocas esperanzas de poder volverse a enamorar. Pero hay que dejar claro que luego de Shotarovinieron muchos nuevos amores que fueron agregados a la lista "príncipe azul".

kyoko termino por abandonar su sueño de creer que conseguiría un príncipe azul, tal vez eso no era lo que el destino quería para ella y estaba demostrado con todos los sucesos de su pasado.

Tras haber sacado aquello como conclusión, se alejo de la ventana para ir a su puesto a ordenar sus materiales y cuadernos. Los guardo en su mochila que luego colgó en su espalda y tomo un par de pruebas que estaban sobre la mesa, que había olvidado guardar entre los cuadernos. Salió de la sala con cierto desanimo y lentitud. Bajó perezosamente los escalones recordando sus pensamientos anteriores. Aquella acción provoco que cuando kyoko sintió que alguien iba subiendo por la misma escalera pero en sentido contrario, se sorprendiera abruptamente dejando a un lado sus pensamientos. Sin mayor intención dejo caer las hojas que llevaba en sus manos, para luego rápidamente agacharse a recogerlas.

Tsuruga ren , un chico de III° medio, que mientras subía las escaleras vio a una chica que necesitaba ayuda y sin dudarlo se agacho a recoger las hojas en el instante que paso por su lado. El reconoció a la chica a simple vista, sabia gracias a los comentarios de sus amigos que era una de las tantas del curso inferior. Aunque aquella descripción no concordaba con lo que él pensaba de ella; siempre le había llamado la atención...y como negar que en aquel momento, le pareció interesante probar si ella era como él la imaginaba. La mejor forma de averiguarlo que llego de manera instantánea a su mente, fue dejarle escrito su numero telefónico en una de las pruebas que recogió por ella.

Cuando kyoko le miro, fue inevitable para ella no pensar que él era el amor de su vida. instantáneamente imagino una escena de ellos juntos, caminando por una plaza tomados de la mano, conversando de sus vidas y disfrutando de el lindo día...hasta que ella se detuvo con la intención de mirarle a la cara y sonreírle, pero antes de que Kyoko pudiera hacer eso, el la tomo por sorpresa regalándole un apasionado beso.

kyoko solía abusar de su exceso de imaginación, ya que le sería difícil olvidar la costumbre que solio tener cada vez que conocía a un chico antes de enamorarse de el.

Ren le entrego las hojas rápidamente levantándose para continuar su camino, mientras que Kyoko las recibió y se reincorporo a su antigua acción; continuo bajando las escaleras, cuando de reojo vio algo escrito en una de las hojas que llevaba entre sus manos. Se detuvo a mirarla y se percato que en ella estaba escrito el número de teléfono del chico que hace no más de 5 segundos atrás le había ayudado a recoger sus cosas.

Le fue inevitable no poder sonreír, pero no era por saber que tal vez sus deducciones respecto a la rara razón por la que no se había enamorado podía estar incorrecta, sino que era porque tenía la esperanza de que el si fuera su príncipe azul.

* * *

espero que les alla gustado y gracias por leerlo.

talvez seria una mejor historia si tsuruga san hubiera sido el profesor de kyoko y no un alumno de la clase superior a la de ella.


End file.
